


First Kiss

by rivetrasquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivetrasquad/pseuds/rivetrasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Levi and Petra's First Kiss happen? Hope you guys enjoy this one too! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Levi "Rivaille"

\- 16 years old

\- A little OOC

\- People mistake him for being Petra's boyfriend [He doesn't seem to mind, though]

 

Petra Ral

\- 15 years old

\- Pretty much the same from the anime

\- Others also mistake her for being Levi's girlfriend [She doesn't seem to mind as well]

 

* * *

 

 

Valentine's~

 

'What am I going to do? What if someone else gets her? What if I'm too late? Ack! This sucks.' Levi thought as he walked back and forth in his room.

He jumped on his bed. "Tch. If I don't get her, she might just fall in love with some other brat." He said to himself. He's been like this for a while now, because it's Valentine's Day tomorrow.

His phone rang. Damn, if it's Petra, he wouldn't be able to keep his cool anymore. He looked at his phone, picked it up and saw that it was Erd. 'Phew. At least it isn't her...' He answered.

"Hey." Erd greeted. "What's up?" Levi greeted back. "Dude, did you get her yet?" Erd asked. "No. It sucks so much man! Plus, I don't even know how I'll ask her out..!" Levi complained.

"Alright, calm down. I'm sure you'll get her today. But make it fast, Valentine's Day is already tomorrow. Isn't it going to be a big day for you?" Erd questioned. "Yeah..hey dude, I'll try getting her today. See ya." Levi said.

"Sure. Go get 'er man. You can do it." Erd replied. "Thanks." Levi ended the call and dropped his phone on his bed. He got up and went out of his house.

Crossing streets, he saw the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his whole life.

Petra.

She's waving at him.

WHAT?! PETRA RAL'S WAVING AT HIM?

Wait.

How can he handle this.

Um.

Of course, he did the most obvious thing ever.

He waved back.

Petra ran to him and greeted, "Hi! Whatcha doin?" His heart was thumping, but he needed to keep calm, right? "Hey. Just walking around. You?" He put his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, I just came from a flower shop." Petra showed her basket of flowers. Levi needed to gather up his courage. You can do this Levi! "Oh okay..wanna hang out?" He asked. "Sure!" Petra smiled.

They walked and stopped by a lake. "Hey, can we stay here?" Petra asked. "Sure." They both sat down on the grass, peacefully watching the clouds up in the blue sky. Petra didn't really like the silence, since she was with her crush.

Levi felt the same way. Petra broke the silence. "Um..Levi? Can I ask you a question?" Levi was still staring up at the clouds. However, he had to admit that he was kinda nervous for whatever she's going to ask him.

"Go ahead." He plainly said. "Uh..do you like anyone?" Petra asked, she looked down and blushed hard. Really hard.

"Yes." Wow. He replied so calmly. "R-Really? M-May I know who it is? I'm sorry, curiosity's getting the best of me." Petra apologized, gripping the handle of her basket.

Levi looked at her. He took a deep breath. "It's fine, but...I'm already looking at her." Petra gasped. "Y-You mean..?" She stuttered. "Yes, Petra. Look, I don't like you but I'm in love with you." Levi finally confessed to her!

Petra's face...was as red as an apple. "L-Levi..." Levi looked away. "You don't have to return my feelings. Besides, I bet you like someone else. But..I was supposed to ask if you could be my valentine..at least for tomorrow..." His voice had sadness when he said that.

'I'd rather be yours forever.' Petra thought. "Of course I'll be your valentine." Levi looked back at her. "You're kidding, right?" He asked, blushing.

'He's so cute!' Petra fangirled in her head. "Nope! I'll be your valentine and that's that, okay?" She smiled. It only made Levi melt.

"O..kay...thanks Petra." He smiled a small smile. But Petra was lucky to see it again. "Welcome!" She hugged him. He hugged back.

"Want me to take you home?" Petra smiled even more. "Okay!"

When they arrived at Petra's house, Petra gave Levi a quick kiss on his cheek. Levi was blushing different shades of red. Petra giggled and said, "Thanks Levi! See you tomorrow!" She walked into her house and closed the door.

As for Levi, he was touching the cheek where Petra's kiss was planted. 'I wonder if I can get more.' He smirked to himself and headed back home.

The next day, Levi washed up and wore his best clothes. He ate breakfast and set out to Petra's house.

He knocked on her door. Moments later, a woman, who almost looked exactly like Petra, opened the door.

"May I help you?" The woman asked. "I'm looking for Petra Ral..?" Levi had a really confused look on his face. "Oh! You must be Levi. I'm Petra's mother. Come in!" Petra's mom gestured him to come in.

"Thank you." He lowered his head a little at her as a sign of respect and went inside. Petra's mom closed the door saying, "She'll be here anytime now." And she went inside the kitchen. He suddenly heard footsteps.

"Levi!" It was Petra. Levi looked at her. "Petra-" He couldn't finish. Petra was so beautiful, yes, she always is but this is different.

"Levi? Are you okay?" Petra waved her hand in front of Levi's face. He snapped back into reality. "Oh uh...hey. Sorry. It's just that...you look so..." Petra felt embarrassed.

"Yeah, I look really weird, huh?" Levi crossed his arms. "Did you look at yourself in the mirror? Or do you just need glasses? You look amazing." He complimented. Petra blushed. "Y-You don't look bad yourself."

They waved good bye to Petra's mom and went out. Levi's phone rang. He got his phone from his pocket and looked at it. This time, it was Gunter. He answered.

"Bro! Did you get her already?" Gunter asked excitedly. "Yeah. Don't worry. Is Erd with you?" Levi replied. "Yeah! We'll see ya soon! Good luck dude! Bye!" Gunter hung up.

"Who was that?" Petra asked curiously. "Ah, it was Gunter. Anyway, let's spend some time together, shall we?" Levi grabbed her hand and walked to a field full of flowers.

Petra ran ahead, falling down into a bed of roses. "Hey! Come on! It feels nice!" She kept rolling to the left, and to the right. Levi thought it was adorable. Petra looked exactly like a child. He walked over to her and sat near her.

But Petra didn't know he already sat down. As a result, she only stopped because she felt her hand touch Levi's knee. She blushed hard.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry..!" She sat up and brushed off the flowers on her dress. "You missed one." Levi got one yellow flower from the top of her head and put it behind her ear.

Petra blushed even more, if that was possible. "You're so cute, you know that?" Levi said, touching her hand. Petra couldn't contain herself. Levi was so sweet.

Petra kissed his cheek, but a little longer than the first time she did. 'Cheek only? If that's the case...then..' Levi cupped her face with both of his hands and leaned in.

She closed her eyes. Levi did the same.

He kissed her. She kissed back.

It was their first kiss.

Levi let go and looked her in the eye. Petra could feel the heat on her cheeks getting warmer by the second. "L-Levi..." She said in a soft voice. "Petra, I want you to be my first and last kiss."

 

Everything that happened that day, only made her love him even more.


End file.
